The Withholding Warmth
by KASINAMANEH
Summary: with no hope of Sasuke returning back, Sakura sobs on Gaara's side. Later, would Gaara know if his love for her would be wrong? GaaSakuSasu... beware of cheesy lines and unclear story


**The Withholding Warmth**

By: russetfangs

Author's notes: please don't be so hard on the reviews. I think Gaara would not suffer too much on this.. Watch out for the supah cheesy lines…. I can't believe I was the one who wrote this… such spirit! (It's not a swear… just an adjective)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Notes: Sakura's parents are out of the country, doing something.

000ooo000

_I liked her for two months now. She has the gentleness of an angel, the beauty of a princess and the constant warmth that I have been longing for since the day I've laid my eyes on her. Her name is Haruno Sakura._

_I know she didn't have any interest on me. One time or another, we would meet but still, she would not recognize me. So, I adore her from miles away, hoping that someday, somehow, she would like me back. _

_As the rivers cool this village and the sun bake our sands, I will stay at her back and look forever into that wonderful soul. _

Gaara, a ninja from Sand looks distantly, hiding on the bushy trees while staring a bundle of pink hair. He was again, watching. This act was stupidity for him and he knows it's wrong but nonetheless he does it.

Her silhouette has disappeared; it was now his turn to leave and go back into his apartment. The room was neither messy nor clean. it doesn't have so much things in it that it looks organized but the remaining belongings were scattered about and the owner couldn't have cared less. He searched for some clothes, slowly making his way into the whole room. In this apartment, before, he does everything slow and even, no hurry at all, he has all the hours in the night. It could cost everyone's life if he intended to sleep even for an hour. Another suffering night for him, of course.

Lying naked on his brown-colored bed, he wondered if there would be anyone who's like him or anything close to his situation, but decided it would be absurd. He savored the cold winds, the atmosphere he rarely feels if he is at home.

He needed some more fresh air and wanted to exercise some muscles, at one o'clock in the morning. Grabbing some clothes, he jumped from his bed and dressed. Later, as he strolled on the dark streets, Gaara smelled something sweet. It was a ramen restaurant, open 24 hours.

Eating there was Naruto, his very first friend. It's unusual for him to be eating at this hour, he knew it's best for him to go sleep or else he might have trouble in the missions. He shuffled his way onto one of the seats.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm…"

The boy tilted his head and noticed him. his eyes watered instantly and hugged him. Surprised, Gaara asked him why.

"Because… -hiccup-… I don't have anymore money to buy more ramen! And Kaka-sensei gave us only thirty minutes to rest!"

"a mission"

"Right… we have swept the streets over there and next would be the setting of the decorations"

"…"

"Can you buy me some more ramen?" his eyes twinkled and pleaded to him. He pondered on how can this boy make him agree to whatever he wanted.

He fished some spare money on his pockets while the begging bundle of happiness finished his 3rd bowl. Gaara rested his head on the table and listened to the gulping sounds of his friend.

"Don't you have anything to do?" blue eyes stared at him with a hint of cheerfulness.

"None"

"OK... would you like to help us out? You know, cleaning the village and decorating the posts…"

It was better than doing nothing so he agreed. Team seven shredded to only two pupils and one sensei. The townsfolk have small hopes of Uchiha Sasuke coming back.

The red-head noticed at once how pale Sakura had been after the incident and he witnessed all that change day to day. She smiled at him and focused questioning eyes on Naruto. Again, she smiled and he nodded. They finished the mission and Kakashi, who was seating on a branch of a tree, said that was enough for the three of them. it was almost eight o'clock.

"I better go now; Hinata-chan promised me breakfast!"

"…"

"Ok, Naruto!"

Sakura seemed so strong and confident beaming always even if a part of her seems so dim. She started walking towards her home but noticed Gaara looking lonely leaning on a street lamp.

"You want some breakfast, Gaara? I'll try to cook for you" she offered.

The latter nodded and straightened his stand and walked until he reached a meter before her back.

"The last time I've checked I don't have any contagious disease…"

He frowned, signaling Sakura to explain what she meant. The girl understood and answered that she only wanted him to walk beside her not following her one meter away. She smiled. That was the third time.

He adjusted his position and it provided him a nicer view of Naruto's teammate.

Gaara kind of reminded her of Sasuke. The two are brooding, silent and distant. That's why she wanted to be close to him, he might have some problems like Sasuke's too and she wanted to help.

They walked and turned to an alley to the left. Sakura wondered why he seems to be quite familiar with the direction of her house. He certainly knew where to go.

In the girl's house, Sakura went instantly to the kitchen letting Gaara sit on whatever he thought as a chair. Most of her things are fluffy and… characteristically pink. Innocently, he tried sitting on light-colored coat that lay on the floor, then he resolute on sitting on the floor. When she returned, Sakura found Gaara trying his best to be comfy on with all the brightly colored materials around him.

"You can sit there, Gaara" she beamed while carrying a tray of sweet-smelling food.

After the two was fed up, (Gaara eating most of anything Sakura offers) the girl got up and said she would clean the dishes for a while. He offered help but was refuses so he sat down again on a real chair and looked around the room.

He noticed an album which was neatly bounded by a soft cloth and ribbon. Picking it up, something fell from it. it was a picture. A picture of someone important before, an image of the past but still a future for the owner

Uchiha Sasuke, leaning on one of the street posts, was focused on the dirt in the road.

"I thought… we were all happy and normal back then…" Sakura's weakened voice startled Gaara while holding the picture into the light.

_He would listen… for her… just to make her feel light…somehow…_

"For months now, I've been waiting still, hoping… he would come back to us… to me… I didn't understand his whole situation, but I know I would take all of it and still like him for whatever it may be. I tried to stop him, make him believe me or let me come to him, still he refused. He always does…"

She paused to wipe some tears and looked at Gaara who was now motionless and silent in her side.

"Sasuke… is special to me… and forever will he be… I love him and even if he doesn't return it back, I know, that for eternity, I'll still cherish him"

That sentence ended her (one-hour long) speech and once again, she recomposed herself, managed a smile and looked at the boy sitting next to her.

Gaara tilted his head and stared at her for a while, he shockingly said something in reply,

"Don't cry, he would be back"

Lifting up her spirits, Sakura beamed at him and lightly hugged him.

"Thanks… now I know why Naruto is so fond of you!"

He nodded.

He would keep his feelings, because he knows it's wrong. He would hide these fancy thoughts and try to find someone… another someone… that would be right. Just for a short meeting, he felt he had known her more and that Sakura is not for him. Gaara could accept that.

_Simply, cherry blossoms don't live on deserts, so why hope for so much?_

000ooo000

Author's notes: I know the plot is not good nor clear… I support any pairing, no offense for GaaraxSakura fans! Sorry for any errors and review! I would gladly delete it if it's so… gay? Thanks! so cheesy... :(


End file.
